Seduce Me
by ChaosGarden
Summary: HotaruxShinrei Pure smut. Just what does Shinrei have planned for his brother after they bathe? The way Shinrei's body moves just sends Hotaru into ecstasy.


**Seduce Me**

**Pairing: HotaruxShinrei**

**Raiting: M**

**I think these two need more loving. Seriously. This is just going to be some pure smut.**

**So please enjoy this juicy HotoShin fanfic ^_^  
**

* * *

They were both bathing in the hot spring located just beyond their house, surrounded by trees and blooming night lilies, where Shinrei, normally the reserved one out of the two, slyly made his way towards his brother and whispered softly in his ear.

"I require… your services tonight brother…" The lust that dripped out from his purring lips made Hotaru's heart quiver and leap with the promises his brother voice hinted.

That being said, the white haired male nuzzled Hotaru's neck and exited the steaming waters. The younger boy was stunned as ever; never in his wildest dreams did he think of Shinrei being the aggressive type. Oh how this made certain body parts tingle with excitement… It had been a while since the last time they… He wanted the dancing water warrior now.

The moon hung high in the night sky above the Mibu Clan's land as Hotaru walked silently towards his brothers' room. His feet made little sound as he padded quickly towards the water wielder's chambers. Hotaru was clad in nothing but a red silken robe, his hair damp from the bath house and warm moisture air from the hot spring. What in the world had gotten into Shinrei? Normally, it was Hotaru who egged on his older brother, showered him with slight caresses and kisses, and even instigated sex; but whenever it was Shinrei who started it… Hotaru's grin encompassed his entire face as his mind reeled with the thoughts of what this night was going to bring.

The light was still on in Shinrei's room as Hotaru slid the wooden door open, eyes going quickly to the figure lounging seductively on the plush pillows near the bed. Shinrei, unlike his brother, wore his full attire. "Come here Hotaru."

The blond needn't be told twice, his feet were already carrying his body towards the sex figure even before his brain registered what was said. Shinrei stood and captured his younger brothers' lips, sucking the air from his lungs. He pushed the star struck man down onto the bed and pointed a finger at him. "Stay."

Aw hell, this wasn't fair. Hotaru wanted to run his hands all over that pale, pristine flesh that was inches away from him. "Brother…"

"No Hotaru, it's my turn to play." Hotaru froze in a sitting up position, his brothers' words were petrifying him, making him obey every command that slipped out of those seductive lips.

And then he started dancing. Oh god Hotaru was screwed like a fish in a net. The way those hips moved fluidly with the imaginary beats sent shivers racing up and down his spine as his eyes absorbed every movement. Shinrei curved his back backwards as he brought a leg upwards, arms reaching behind him and touching the wooden floor beneath him. He finished the slow backwards flip and landed on the floor, his legs spread wide as his hips made a slow, seductive thrusting motion, his back arching as a pink tongue escaped his kissable lips.

Hotaru's robe felt really tight… it seemed like he had too much clothing on. As he began untying the sash around his waist, Shinrei's hands suddenly replaced his own.

"I told you that it's my turn to play." Shinrei's golden eyes connected with Hotaru's own golden orbs, making the male sitting on the bed shudder in delight.

The blond couldn't seem to find the right words at any given time during this display. His mind had completely shut down, nothing seemed to work right as his brother's intoxicating motions drove him insane. Shinrei undid the sash and threw it aside, opening the robe and pushing it down his brother's lithe body, revealing the white flesh beneath as well as the aching arousal vying for attention.

"Shinrei." Hotaru's voice was pleading as he grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him down into a crushing kiss, wanting to claim dominance and ravish the body above him.

Shinrei bit his lip, causing a little trickle of blood to erupt. "Do not make me repeat myself." Oh the tingling sensations were back with more force than ever as Hotaru's cock twitched in excitement. An aggressive Shinrei was indeed exciting.

The water wielder shifted away from the panting man situated before him and slowly pulled off his shirt while swinging his hips hypnotically. The way those muscles rippled every time he moved was delicious. Hotaru licked his lips; forbidden fruit always tasted the sweetest.

The white dress shirt fell floatingly to the floor as Shinrei began rubbing his chest and licking his lips. "You want this?"

"Oh god yes." He craved his body, he wanted to be buried deep inside that tempting flesh and feel the other writhe in ecstasy. Hotaru began pumping his dick, trying to relive himself of the tightening pressure within his stomach.

"Allow me, my dear Hotaru." Shinrei knelt before the heavily panting Hotaru and consumed the engorged flesh in one fluid motion.

"Ohhh… yesss…" Hotaru leaned back and moaned appreciatively. Shinrei's tongue was a wondrous thing for it lathered up and down Hotaru's cock in a well known rhythm to the blonds' small thrusts. "Shinrei… yes… so good…ngh…"

He loved listening to his brother moan beneath his touches just as much as he loved hearing him grunt in satisfaction as he rammed into him. Shinrei felt his own manhood awake and beg for release from its cotton confinements. He released Hotaru's weeping erection with reluctance and clambered onto the bed, kneeling above his brother. The white haired warrior rubbed his still clothed erection against Hotaru's, making them both moan in want.

Hotaru decided he had had enough of this seductive game and flipped their positions. "You've had your fun brother, now it's my turn."

Shinrei moaned as he felt his brother's fingers dive into his pants and grasp his erection, lifting his hips towards the other, wanting more of his caresses. Hotaru leaned down and began suckling on Shinrei's pale neck, nipping at it and creating a love bite, marking his claim. Shinrei squirmed beneath him, back arching towards the touches his brother was delivering to his heated flesh. Hotaru left the reddening spot and turned his attention to Shinrei's left nipple, tugging at it, making the man mewl in satisfaction.

"Oh Hotaru…"

Hotaru grinned and released the nub, laying kisses down on Shinrei's toned stomach as he made his way towards the treasure he sought. He pulled Shinrei's pants on in one fell tug, releasing the other males cock which dripped pre cum in white pearls that rolled gracefully down onto his stomach. Hotaru racked his golden eyes over the godly body displayed before him; his alone to consume. Shinrei's body was a pure temple of sculpted muscle, marred here and there with battle scars which only made him more exotic. Pleasing to the eye but deadly to the touch, Hotaru was intoxicated with this godly being submitting under him.

Shinrei squirmed and moved his hands towards his chest, playing with his own nipples as he begged for Hotaru to make love to him. "Hotaru, please… now…"

He couldn't take it anymore; Shinrei's body was just too damn erotic. The way it moved and shuddered at Hotaru's touches sent the male into ecstasy. He leaned down and captured the quivering cock with his lips and sucked the tip, making Shinrei whimper and thrust upwards, trying to receive more of the sensation. Hotaru stuck three fingers into Shinrei's warm mouth who lathered them, making the other male moan onto the white haired boy's cock, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Hotaru pulled his digits from Shinrei's mouth and snaked them down towards the pink, puckered opening that quivered with excitement. He pushed in a finger and wiggled it around, making Shinrei squirm in slight discomfort but moan in satisfaction. Another finger penetrated and began a scissoring motion causing the water wielder to squint his eyes in discomfort as he bit his lips, trying not to scream out.

The blond boy grinned at his lovers' attempts to block the sound that wants to escape from his lips. As he added the third finger, he searched for the spot that would make his older brothers' scream erupt from his mouth. A few more thrusts later and the music from Shinrei's throat was music to Hotaru's ears as the man arched beautifully and pushed back down on the penetrating fingers, begging for more.

"Again! Oh please do it again Hotaru."

"As you wish…"

Hotaru releashed Shinrei's cock and dug his fingers deeper into the warmth, making the other moan and pull his hair in frustration. The fire wielder positioned his slick cock at the entrance and removed his fingers, causing Shinrei to wonder where they went for a mere moment. Hotaru lifted his brothers' hips and pushed in slowly, feeling inch by agonizing inch of that tight ring of muscle that was clenching around him. He lifted his head backwards as he sheathed himself within Shinrei, moaning in content as his brother squeezed him.

Shinrei wrapped his legs around Hotaru's waist and grasped his brother's arm, trying to regulate his breathing as the feeling of Hotaru's large cock penetrated his body. The feeling was extraordinary; he felt complete. "Move… Hotaru, move!"

He was not one to disobey. Hotaru pulled out then rammed back inside, causing Shinrei to scream as his prostate was targeted over and over. The younger brother angled his thrusts downwards, causing Shinrei to bend almost in half as his brother pounded into him. He didn't feel any discomfort however and urged Hotaru on, begging him to thrust harder and faster. "I'm not going to break, do it harder… please…"

Hotaru pulled Shinrei's legs over his shoulders and began his own maddening dance of powerful thrusts. He grasped his brothers' hips and closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm near. Shinrei was just too tight and too hot… his body couldn't take it anymore as he grasped his older brother's cock and pumped it in time with each thrust. Shinrei screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body and released his seed across both their chests. Hotaru gave once final thrust and released his own hot essence into the deep cavern that was Shinrei.

They both stayed in the final position for about another minute, relishing in their post orgasmic bliss. Hotaru pulled out causing some semen to escape from his brother and onto the linnin. Shinrei hissed at the discomfort as Hotaru cleaned them off with his robe.

"I like it when you try to seduce me Shinrei."

"Ngh… me too. It's fun having you obey me brother."

"Don't get used to it." Hotaru smirked and kissed Shinrei's lips.

"You like it." Shinrei smiled into the kiss and nipped along Hotaru's jaw, nuzzling his younger brother's neck and pressing a hand against the broader chest.

"I fucking loved it." Hotaru kissed the white hair beneath him and entangled his legs with Shinrei's.

**

* * *

**

**Woo! Mk, so what did you all think? Hahaha I know I enjoyed writing this about these two ~_^**

**Shall I write some more later on? You can leave a comment of PM me for any other pairings you want to see up here. **

**I'll do my best to write them up fast and get them here on Fanfiction for you all.**

**Seriously we yaoi fans need more yaoi liciousness here in the SDK fandom hahaha  
**

**Please review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
